1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cover for computer equipment which enhances the appeal of the computer, and more specifically to a decorative computer monitor cover resembling an animal that will keep the monitor clean and also help reduce the electrostatic charge on the monitor.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Computers have become prevalent at home and in the office. This prevalence of computers and their importance in our lives has led to a need to protect them from dust, static and other elements. Computers are often subject to dust-laden environments, static discharge and even beverage spills. In addition to protecting computers, it is also necessary to make them less intimidating and more appealing to people, so that they will be utilized more often.
Surprisingly, many adults and children still perceive computers as complex and intimidating machines. Thus, making computers less intimidating to potential users would remove the anxiety people have toward them. Additionally, children have another shortcoming when it comes to computers. Generally children have short attention spans and don""t become motivated to do anything unless it is exciting, stimulating or interesting. Consequently, a decorative monitor cover would make the computer more appealing to children as well as adults.
Exposure to various environments and elements has led to various ways and methods to protect a computer. One way to protect a computer is with a cover. Traditionally, computer covers, specifically those that cover a computer monitor, are primarily either a decorative ornament or a protective shield. An example of a decorative ornament for a computer is U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,998 issued to Bobby Y. Oh. The Oh patent uses plush stuffed anatomical members mounted on the computer monitor for decoration to try to make the computer appear less intimidating to children and encourage its use by them. This invention has anatomical members comprising a head; arms or feet, detachably secured to the monitor using hook and loop fasteners. Consequently, it does not completely cover the monitor and protect it. Another deficiency of the Oh patent is that it requires a plurality of hook and loop fasteners to be permanently attached to the surface of the monitor. Since these fasteners must be permanently attached to the surface of the monitor, the removal of the fasteners will cause some damage toxe2x80x94the monitor and usually leaves one with an unpleasant looking monitor. Also, some computer monitor covers of the prior art are only made of colored fabrics or plastics. However, for a computer to be truly personalized, it needs a more decorative element, which adds to the computer""s overall appearance. This decorative element will allow one to personalize his or her computer by expressing oneself such that his or her computer can be distinguished from another person""s computer. A way to personalize a computer is with a decorative computer monitor cover.
It is well known that computer monitors rely on electrical stimulation to generate an image on its screen. Consequently, this electrical stimulation produces an electrostatic charge on the display surface of the monitor screen. This build up and discharge of electrostatic charges can damage the computer causing loss of memory stored therein or even complete failure of the computer and related equipment. Additionally, this electrostatic discharge (xe2x80x9cESDxe2x80x9d) creates an affinity for dust that can damage the computer. The damage caused to computers and related equipment by ESD has long been known. ESD affects and impairs all aspects of a computer and its components. It has been estimated that ESD-related damages to computer equipment are as high as $10 billion per year. Thus, various efforts have been made to control the amount of electrostatic discharge. These efforts have included a grounded conductive pad on the desk or a grounded conductive pad on the floor beneath the computer operator. Most of these approaches are inadequate because of their appearance and difficulty of use. The difficulty of use is that a deliberate effort must be made to touch the conductive pad before touching the computer equipment to induce a static discharge.
The present invention provides a computer cover designed to be decorative and appealing, while also protecting the computer monitor from dangerous elements and electrostatic charges.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a decorative cover which allows a person to decorate and personalize his or her computer monitor;
(b) to provide a decorative cover which provides a degree of protection to the computer monitor from dust or other hazards;
(c) to help reduce the electrostatic charge on the computer monitor;
(d) to provide a decorative cover which may be made of various fabrics and other covering materials;
(e) to provide a decorative cover which may resemble various animals;
(f) to provide a decorative cover to which features such as a pocket may be attached or applied;
(g) to provide a decorative cover which conforms to the general size and shape of the computer monitor; and
(h) to provide a decorative cover which is easily removable.
At present none of these covers have been specifically designed to be decorative, appealing to people and also able to discharge electrostatic charges. Still further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following description and drawings.
To attain the above, the present invention essentially comprises a computer monitor cover which is a generally rectangular covering member. The covering member is made from a pliable material such as cloth, wool or leather. However, it may also be made from plastic or vinyl. The covering member has a front face, top face, left face, right face, back face, bottom opening, and a hanging appendage. All of the faces and the bottom opening of the cover form a cavity that surrounds the computer monitor. The cavity contains conductive material such as aluminum, steel or copper mesh attached inside. The conductive material is also run through the hanging appendage that will rest upon the desk for grounding the electrostatic charge.